


A Night in Paris

by BeyondMyHorizon



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Alek doesn't know Deryn is a female, Burlesque, F/M, France - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Private Room, Red Light District, Slow Burn, Stripping, as slow as I'm willing to go, before the egg hatching, burlesque cabaret, not canon, off ship, some smut, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondMyHorizon/pseuds/BeyondMyHorizon
Summary: The Leviathan crew have taken the time to dock in the Darwinist country of France, more specifically, Paris. Though this is a time when the red light district was widely used among British soldiers, often the best customers in the area. So what happens when no one knows that there's a hen in a group of roosters, and what will the hen do to hide her secret?A night on the town for midshipmen, where things could go very wrong in a split second.Slow burn for eventual Dalek. Rated Mature for drinking, stripping, and prostitution.





	1. And so they dock...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, Thank you for taking the time to read it. I am in the middle of getting ready for finals at university, and this is my way to chill out and relax. If only I could say the same for the essays I need to write, lol. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Alek looked out the window of his cabin on a large Darwinist ship called the Leviathan. It was known to be the fastest Darwinist ship in the United Kingdom, and was originally a war ship before it was used for transportation around the world. Alek was rather intrigued by the strange beast that he was currently sitting inside. He examined the walls, adorned with pipes and lights filled with glow worms.

“Disgusting.” Spat his uncle, Volger.

Alek turned to him, a puzzled look on his face, “Pardon?”

Volger lifted his chin, looking at the organic walls and lights of the room, “These sins against God.” Volger sniffed, “These Darwinists intend to be their own God, pulling apart the strings of life itself to create these… Abominations.”

Alek sighed at Volger’s comments, “Regardless of what you believe of the creature, Volger, it is getting us to a safer place for us to regroup and hopefully bring the peace our country truly deserves.” Volger opened his mouth to interject, but Alek continued, “And yes, we are prisoners, but I would much rather be alive in Darwinist hands than to die in my Uncle’s. Wouldn’t you?”

Volger grunted, but said nothing. Inwardly, Alek smiled at silencing the Wildcount who seemed to always have a strong and seemingly unbreakable rebuttal to any debate. The young prince turned back to the ship’s interior, eyeing every strange detail. He may be prisoner in the small room, but that didn’t mean he could be in some sort of awe of the beast they were travelling in.

The walls were lined with light yet strong wood, as was the floor. The port window was small, but showed a cloudy sky as they moved among the lower clouds, wispy clumps overcoming the view and obstructing their view. As put out by how the green worms in the lanterns glowed, he could not help but feel curious and almost… Impressed by the Darwinists ability to bend the will of nature to their own benefit, as brutal and horrid as it sounded. Alek sighed, moving to the fabricated wood door, almost reaching it, but it flung open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Alek jumped back with surprise, narrowly missing the danger.

“Good morning, your princeliness!” Dylan crowed, grinning from ear to ear as he brought in a tray of tea and a newspaper for the Count. He turned to Volger, “And the same to you, Count.” He walked to the table, placing the tray down and brushing his hands on his pants, “I hope you all slept well.”

The Count sniffed, saying nothing, but Alek smiled, “Good morning Dylan, you seem to be in a great mood.”

“Of course I am. Today we’re docking to get supplies and you know what that means!” Dylan smiled, winking at Alek. When he was met with perplexed silence, he sighed, “It means we get to explore the city, dummkopf.” Dylan flicked Alek in the forehead before smiling, “And I got the alright to take ya off the ship with me.”  
Alek instantly perked up, smiling at the taller boy, “Are you sure? Is it really alright?”

Dylan nodded, “Aye, now hurry up and get ready. I’ll meet you in the mess.” He gestured behind him with his thumb. “Make sure you look nice, it’s not everyday ya get to see Paris!” With that, Dylan was out the door, leaving Alek and the Count to prepare for the day.

“Will you join us, Volger?” Alek asked, picking up a cup of tea off of the tray and adding a lump of sugar.

Volger sniffed again, looking into his own tea that he had taken earlier, “No, Alek I think it would be best if I remain here with Klopp. Him and I have things to discuss.” When Alek opened his mouth to ask, Volger held his hand up, “My prince, I assure you it has nothing to do with you. However… Be wary in town. There are many… indecent things in this city.”

Alek flushed once he realized as to what the Count was speaking of and quickly reassured he would not be visiting such places. In response the Count shrugged and reminded the young boy that he would be in a group of “beastly” airmen. Alek quickly got ready, saying his farewells to Volger before heading out the door towards the mess to meet his friend.

Dylan, Newkirk, and a few other young boys were speaking at a table over their food in hushed voices, though Dylan seemed bored of the conversation, focusing on the food instead of what was said. “Are you sure about that?” Newkirk asked another boy, leaning over the table with wide eyes.

The other boy nodded vigorously, “I swear it! My brother visited here a few months ago and wrote me about the places they have there. They give drinks to any soldier, they don’t ask for age, and they have burlesque cabaret shows everywhere on that street. He said it was so easy and cheap to buy any hen there, and he could even buy a private room full of girls for him and his mates!” The other boys whispered their surprise and awe, but Dylan rolled his eyes.

Another boy saw Dylan’s disinterest and elbowed him, “What, Sharp, is this all too boring for you? Have you already had a roll in the hay?” The other boys turned to Deryn, waiting for a response.

Dylan paused for a minute, his ears turning pink, “Oy, that’s none of ya business, you divs! What I do in my own is of no interest to you lot.”

Alek sat down across from Dylan, smirking at Dylan’s discomfort, “Well, have you Dylan?”

Dylan looked defiantly at the boy, the pink of his ears trailing down to his face, “W-well…” He glanced around, “Of course I have. I had a lass back where I lived and we had a rogering before I joined.” The other boys began to laugh, but Dylan continued, “Believe what you want, but I know those hens will be nothing like what I’ve had.” The others stopped, interested to hear more of Dylan’s challenge. Dylan cleared his throat, “I don’t want to boast about the lass to you. It’s no fair to her to be talking about her bits.”

Newkirk smacked Dylan’s back, leaning towards him, “Aw, come on now, Sharp! We’re dying to hear about it. If it really happened, just tell us about it. We’re not going to tell anyone else, right?” Newkirk looked at the others, and they nodded in agreement, making hushed promises and swears. Alek was silent, his eyes on Dylan.

Dylan sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Ye daft lads… Do you really want to know?” They all nodded once again, silently leaning in. “Alright, I’ll tell you. There was a girl I fancied back in Glasgow. She was tall, lean, and blonde. We had known each other since we were wee things and I’d say she probably knew more about flying than me. She was smart, fearless, and she drove me mad at times by being a stubborn git at times. She confessed and the night before I left to London her and I met in secret. Her body was thin and pale, and though she had no real diddies to speak of, she knew how to use her body in all the right way. Her eyes were piercing, and stood out in the darkness of my bedroom.” Dylan stopped to look around, smirking when he realized how he was holding their attention, including Alek’s, “She was a good romp, left me jabbering like a dolton. We spent the entire night together, and I’ll say I know I can’t wait to see her again after all this.” Dylan finished, sitting back and looking at everyone’s stupefied faces.

Alek spoke up in the silence, “What was her name?”

The question made Dylan jump ever so slightly, “Ah… Deryn.”

It seemed to snap the others out of their silence, all speaking at once, “No diddies? How could you like a girl like that?” “Thin and tall, she must have been a twig, hahaha” “There is no way she was a virgin if she did that to you. Must’ve gotten second helpings.” “A stubborn smart girl is never a good idea, she might as well be a boy!”

Dylan stood up, angrily picking up his plate, “Well, at least I’ve seen more than any of you barking have!” He turned, leaving to return it to the kitchen.

“It might change tonight, Sharp! Join us, see how you like a busty broad this time!” A freckled midshipman called after, earning a laugh from the group.

Alek stood and caught up to Dylan, clearing his throat, “I think she sounds lovely.”

Dylan paused, his face turning red, “Y...You do?”

Alek smiled, realizing how embarrassed Dylan must be to have people judge the girl he slept with so harshly, “Of course. Dylan, you and I both know that breasts and curves are not what make a girl special. I personally favor an intelligent woman versus a busty one. I’d like to think that I’d like this Deryn a lot if I met her. If you don’t mind, I’d like to know more about her.”

Dylan smiled awkwardly, silent for a moment as his face turned a darker red. He coughed and jokingly punched Alek in the shoulder, “Why do you want to learn more, planning on stealing my bird, your princliness?”

Alek laughed, rubbing the spot he was punched, “That depends, do you think she would be interested in a prince?”

Dylan smiled softly at Alek, “Aye, I think she would.”


	2. A Day On the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I work two jobs and Christmas and New Years was hectic as hell. Hope you guys enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I work two jobs and Christmas and New Years was hectic as hell. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to Lemuel Buenviaje for leaving a comment on my last chapter. That's what made me continue this :)

Deryn and Alek walked along the halls of the great hydrogen beast, making light talk about what awaited them in Paris. The pair spoke of the markets, the shops, and the scenery. Deryn warning Alek on the large beasties that were fabricated for fashion, following the posh French ladies to and fro.

  
After a few minutes, there was a loud call to the midshipmen to prepare for landing. Deryn bid her farewells to Alek, waving as she began to run for her post. Landing, while fun since she was in her element, it was also quite sad. Leaving the air was always like that for Deryn, and she had noticed it seemed to be the same for Alek as well.  
Alek. The runaway prince of Austria-Hungary, heir to the throne, her best friend. A boy who said he’d fancy her. Of course, not directly, but it still made Deryn’s heart race nonetheless. She had come to terms long ago that she fancied the boy, but never planned on telling him. Perhaps this was her chance? This ability to tell him how she really was, her likes and dislikes, her hobbies, her peeves and delights, but this time, Alek would be viewing her as a woman. If he did like to hear about her in a different context, could she eventually tell him?

  
Deryn shook her head, clearing her head and focusing on keeping the beasties calm in front of her. During landing they always seemed to get a bit skittish. Deryn spoke quietly to the beasties, calming them down while thinking about how she was going to get out of joining the others to the red light district. Perhaps she could convince Alek to join her in a dinner or a bar instead of joining the others for a night of sex and testosterone. Alek was a gentleman, raised from birth with that title set in front of him.  
Perhaps Deryn could feign illness, make the group leave her behind, but the idea of missing a night out got the best of Deryn, determined to make the most of her free time off deck. She wanted to see the city of love aglow at night, fabricated glow worm lanterns on all the shops, the romantic riverways and the smells of fresh gourmet foods cooking in every other building.

  
Deryn sighed, laughing at herself internally, “I sound like a daftie, thinking things like that.” She pet the hydrogen sniffer in front of her, who was whining against its kennel. She laughed quietly, thinking over her sod awful thoughts.

  
“What’s so funny?” Came a voice from behind her, making her jump and spin around only to see Alek.

  
“Barking spiders, Alek, are you trying to kill me?” Deryn joked, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

  
Alek laughed looking apologetic, “My apologies, I never thought I would be the one to scare the great Dylan Sharp.”  
Deryn scoffed, placing her hands on her hips, “While I am the greatest midshipman to ever set foot on this majestic beast, I am only human, and you,” she stepped forward, pointing a finger in the boy’s face, “scared me, meaning you have beaten me and must now take my position and responsibilities. It’s only fair.”

  
Alek shrugged, “I’ve never heard of that rule before.” He stepped forward, brushing past Deryn and moving to sit on a wood crate, “But if the mighty midshipman must rest, I will be happy to help.”

  
Deryn smiled at the prince, moving to sit with him on the crate, “Then I will happily accept your help, you daft prince.”

  
The two sat in silence for a second, watching the beasts in front of them before Alek spoke again, “Dylan, are you okay with going out with the group tonight?”

  
“Ah…” The question took Deryn by surprise, “Well, I can’t say I’m all too comfortable to be associated with those sodding daft lads.” She laughed awkwardly, “Why, getting cold feet your princeliness?”

  
Alek cleared his throat, “I will say I am a bit… concerned to be engaging in certain… activities… Though I was thinking perhaps we could go and make sure they don’t get in trouble.” Deryn stared at Alek, unconvinced. Alek sputtered, his face turning red, “I swear it! I have no intentions of being a part of the indecent plans for tonight! I just want to make sure they all get back alright and not cause any trouble.”

  
Deryn laughed loudly, “You’re ridiculous. I believe you, you daft prince.” Alek relaxed, seemingly relieved. Deryn bit her lip to compose herself, “Though, I don’t know how the wildcount will react to tarnishing your princely honor by watching some birds dance around in their skivvies. Or,” she gasped, looking scandalized at Alek, “You intended to see more! How shameful, Alek.”

  
Deryn laughed as Alek shoved her, his face redder than a tomato, “I-I have absolutely no intention to see the… Women. I’m only concerned about the other midshipmen.”  
Deryn crossed her arms, putting on a faux serious face, “Oh of course your highness, I would never think a young man such as yourself would ever DREAM of seeing some skin outside of marriage or art.” She peeked over at Alek, who looked rather upset. Deryn stopped, “Ah, I’m just joshing you, daftie. I know you mean nothing by it.” Alek said nothing, and Deryn tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey… I’m sorry. Really. I was being a dolt. You can go and no one will think differently. Everyone does it. I highly doubt there is a single boy in the barking RAC that hasn’t gone.”

  
Alek looked over at her, “Do you want to go tonight?”

  
Deryn sat in silence, thinking to herself for a moment. She definitely was against going, but Alek seemed like he wanted to go. She didn’t want him to go alone, but she definitely wanted nothing to do with anything in the building. She rubbed the back of her neck, “I’ll be truthful, I don’t.” Alek looked away, face flushed, “but I’m worried to what trouble those dafties will get into tonight. Perhaps we should go look after them.” Deryn sighed and the two settled into silence.

  
“I’ve never been to France. Have you?” Alek asked Deryn.

  
She shook her head, “No, but my… Cousin has. Sent me a letter and some charcoal pencils to me.”

  
Alek cocked his head, “Why charcoal pencils?”

  
Deryn smiled, “For drawing, daft prince. I used to draw all the time. I don’t get much time anymore.” She sat up straight, flexing her arms, “One of the sacrifices to become the great and mighty Dylan Sharp!”

  
Alek laughed, “I don’t think I said ‘mighty’, but I believe it.” Alek looked out the thick window glass to the city below, “Paris is the city of art. Perhaps you could pick up new art supplies.”

  
Deryn leaned back, propping herself up with her palms and hummed in agreement. She still had her sketchbook, but hadn’t touched it since the crash. It had been too long, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to draw the prince sitting next to her.

  
A loud blare jolted her out of her thoughts, and she excitedly turned to Alek, “We’re tied down! Agh, finally! I thought it would take the rest of the day!” She grabbed Alek’s arm, tugging him up, “Let’s go see the sights!”

  
It was a little after 5:15 when they made their way down the ramp. The sun was beginning to set and all the shops began to come to life. Deryn and Alek stayed close to each other, creating a smaller group within the larger gaggle of midshipmen. They pointed out shops and bars and restaurants, stopping for a drink at a brilliantly lit bar on the main strip of road. The boys all talked loudly, cheering to their safe landing and to the later activities for tonight. Fitzroy leaned over, wrapping his arm around Alek, “Here’s to the bastard getting a fine bird to keep him warm tonight!” The group cheered loudly, laughing. Alek ducked his head, face burning. Deryn glared at Fitzroy, further despising the cocky brat.  
The group began to drink more, letting their worries and inhibitions waltz away with every mug. Deryn had only drank half of her first drink, and began to worry about Alek, who was on his fifth mug already.

  
“Alek, you alright?” Deryn asked, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

  
Alek looked over at her, “ Oh, of course. I’m from ‘north. I can handle my alcohol.” Alek didn’t slur, but his demeanor was not that of a sober prince.

  
Deryn cringed, the poor boy never really drank out of the single glass of wine at a social gathering. She didn’t want the situation to escalate even more. She cleared her throat, “Perhaps we should take you to the ship.”

  
“No!” Alek shrugged her off, turning to the group, “Dylan’s being a square, doesn’t want to have fun and go back to the ship.”

  
The group began to yell, pressuring Deryn to stay, to stop being such a spoilsport. Deryn shook her head. They were all daft, mad with drink, and in no place to be taking care of themselves. She decided she should better stay, making sure none of these barking dolts got themselves killed. “Ay, ay, alright!” Deryn smiled, “I’ll stay, ya drunken dolts.” The group cheered, downing the rest of their mugs.

  
Soon everyone was ready to move to the next place, a thin road off of the main one. The alley was lit with bright red and pale yellow light, advertising girls on every surface and window. The boys began talking about which building they would go into. Soon they settled on a dark red building, with beautiful, scantily clad women standing outside, advertising what lay within. Alek was leaning on Deryn, mumbling about wanting to sit down, and Deryn ushered him in, making sure he didn’t fall.

  
The inside of the building was dark, and lit by candlelight and dim phosphorus bulbs. Tables littered the main floor with large booths along the wall. The booths were cut into the wall, creating a large niche that could fit roughly ten men, with curtains along the outer opening, allowing privacy if need be. The boys walked over to one, and Deryn plopped Alek down, sliding in the booth alongside him, so she was on the outer edge.

  
A pretty woman made their way over, a devious smile on her face, “Bonjour, messieurs! Parlez-vous français?” The boys oggled at the woman’s curves, looking at the large amount of skin that was displayed in front of them. Alek attempted to speak in french but could not be understood as he tripped over his tongue.

  
Deryn rolled her eyes and turned to the woman, speaking for the group, “No, we speak English. That alright?”

  
The woman smiled at her, “Oui, monsieur. Can I offer anything for you today? A drink? Food? Perhaps a woman or two?”

  
Deryn flushed, “Ah, no. Not yet.” She cleared her throat, “I’m not here for anything. I’m in charge of these dolts.” She pointed to the rest of the group, still eyeing up the woman.  
The woman giggled, “Oh no no! That is not how we treat guests here in Paris!” She waltzed to Deryn’s side, sitting on her lap, “Guests must be taken care of, and must have a good time!” She batted her eyelashes at Deryn, and before the Scot could object, the woman crashed her lips against hers and trapping Deryn into her grip. The group hollered, and the woman pulled away and stood up, “Let me know if you need anything, charmant. My name is Christelle, and I’m free all night.” She winked and blew a kiss at Deryn, who was pale faced and speechless.

  
Alek laughed, “No matter where you go, women are all after you, Dylan.”

  
“Quiet ya drunken dolt” Deryn spat, “Ya can’t even stand straight.”

  
There was no table in front of the booth, and soon women came in, trying to charm the english money out of the young boys. Fitzroy was currently one such, who was madly kissing a woman, his hands grabbing her waist. Many others were flirting with the women and as the women whispered into their ears, they left the booth one by one to separate rooms. Until it left Alek and Deryn alone in the alcoved booth.

  
Deryn had become bored after the first few minutes of watching the flustered boys meet with such brash feminine forms, and had begun ordering drink after drink. She glanced over at Alek, who was speaking in delicate French to a busty girl who was touching his thigh. She rolled her eyes, and while not surprised that Alek had begun flirting with the women, she was a tad bit hurt. So much for an intelligent woman over a busty broad. She watched the woman trace a finger over his chest and she leaned in and whispered into Alek’s ear. Alek’s face went red and he glanced over at Deryn, catching her gaze.

  
He cleared his throat, gently turning away from the woman, “ D-dylan, I need some fresh air, come with me?”

  
Deryn was surprised, but nodded. She stood, but another curvy woman hung on to her arm, “Monsieur please stay, I’ll make it worth your while.” the woman smiled, but Deryn shrugged her off. Alek stumbled over to Deryn, tipsy and unable to walk straight.

  
Deryn laughed as she slung Alek’s arm over her shoulder and helped him walk out, “Barking daft prince. Can’t even hold a few drinks.” The two walked outside, and Deryn was happy to be out of there.

  
Deryn propped Alek against the side wall of the building and Alek leaned his head back. They were silent for a few moments. Alek turned his head to Deryn, studying her.

  
“Are you hiding something from me?” Alek asked.

  
Deryn froze and stared at Alek, “What?”


End file.
